XGirls XGuys Book 1:The Beginning Of A New Journey
by TotallyRiddickObsessed
Summary: Summary inside. Pairings JeanScott, RogueLogan, BetsyRemy, AmandaKurt and much, much more.
1. Saving The Predescesors

X Girls, X Guys Book 1: The Beginning Of A New Journey

Part 1:The Phoenixian Lights

Chapter 1: The Saving Of The Predecessors

  


AN: Well, this is my next story that just happened to pop in my head while I was working on my other stories. This story is about the X Girls; Jean, Rogue, Elizabeth, and Amanda(I m makin her a mutant for the story). And the X Guys;Scott, Logan, Remy, and Kurt. The X Guys' pasts will be explained in the story since I can't really explain it now. I am just gonna shut up now and give ya'll the story info and all dat other stuff.

  


Major Pairings: Jean/Scott, Rogue/Logan(Romy fans plz don't kill me), Elizabeth/Remy, and Amanda/Kurt.

  


Not As Major Pairings(A few are OC's): Katie(OC)/Jake(OC), Mandy(OC)/Brendan(OC), Maddie(OC)/Matt(OC),(These next characters won't be in the story for a while)John/Wanda, Kitty/Lance, and Tabby/Brian(and more). 

  


Genre: Mystery, Romance, Action, Adventure, Sci-fi, Humor.

  


Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men. Only the plot is mine.(But I would like the X guys for the holidays).

  


Now, on with the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Jean Grey walked into the kitchen and joined the three other girls sitting at the table,"Morning girls."

  


"Morning luv." Elizabeth Braddock replied.

  


"Any word from the professah yet?"Rogue asked.

  


"Not yet. I wish he would though. Not doing anything has been getting pretty boring lately."Jean said.

  


"Yeah. I mean we can only go shopping so many times without getting bored." Amanda Sefton said.

  


"I agree with you Manda. I hope our next job if we get one anytime soon is a good one." Elizabeth said.

  


"Agreed." All the girls said together.

  


They continued eating their breakfasts when Jean and Elizabeth both looked up and their eyes glazed over slightly. Amanda and Rogue weren't shocked at the sudden happening. They just looked at each other and smiled while Rogue said,"Looks like we have a mission."

  


"Seems so."Amanda replied.

  


After a minute, Jean and Elizabeth returned to normal and Jean said,"The Professor has called an emergency meeting. Now."

  


"Then what are we waiting for?" Amanda asked as all the girls stood up and left the room. 

  


The four girls walked into the meeting room where Professor Charles Xaiver was sitting in his wheelchair,"Good morning ladies."

  


"Good morning Professor."The girls chorused.

  


"Now I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here. I have a new mission for you."

  


"Finally."Rogue said.

  


"Agreed" The other girls said.

  


Xaiver just chuckled and said,"Girls, do you remember your predecessors, the Xmen?"

  


Amanda looked away, hiding her face as she was right now close to tears at the mention of the Xmen, while Rogue said,"Yeah, they went MIA fahve years ago, rahght?"

  


"Yes, them."Xaiver replied.

  


"What about them?" Betsy asked.

  


"As you remember, they went missing after a mission in Florida. They went completely off my radar, and they were never found."

  


"Yeah, then we took over."Betsy said.

  


"Yes. Well, I had just gotten a few leads, and after five years, I have found them."

  


Amanda looked up, shocked and said,"Where are they? Are they alright?"

  


"Well, I don't know what their health statuses are, but they are in Arizona."

  


"Where in Arizona?" Rogue asked.

  


"Area 51."Xaiver replied.

  


"You are not serious!?"Rogue yelled. 

  


"As much as I know you don't want me to be serious, I am. the X men are at Area 51, and you must get them."

  


"What part are they in?"Rogue asked.

  


"Lower level 7." Xaiver replied.

  


"Wonderful."Rogue sighed putting her head in her hands.

  


"What's so bad about lower level 7?"Betsy asked.

  


"It's the most watched and secure place in Area 51, from what I can remember."

  


"I sure hope you're wrong about that luv."Betsy said.

  


"I suggest that you get going now. Hank is preparing the Blackbird."

  


"Alright."Jean said as all the girls got up and walked out of the meeting room.

  


The girls went to their rooms to change into their combat outfits and then met in the hangar.

  


They boarded the great jet and strapped themselves in. Jean and Rogue in the cockpit,and Betsy and Amanda in the two seats behind. Once they were in the air, Jean engaged the autopilot and turned to Rogue saying,"Rogue? Would it be at all possible for you to tell us what happened to you at Area 51?"

  


"Yeah, I think it would be helpful so we can know what we are dealing with." Amanda said.

  


"Alriaht. I'll tell ya.

  


"Fifteen years ago, Ah was kidnapped by the people of Area 51 to be experimented on. One nahght a few weeks after Ah was kidnapped, Ah was taken out of mah original cell, into this other cell. This cell already had someone residing in it. He was a mutant. Since Ah was stuck there for a wahile we got to know each other, and Ah fell in love with him. Ah didn't have the tahime to tell him though. three months after Ah was brought to his cell, we were taken to this room in the building. They had me permahnantely take his healing powers, and after that, they gave us out both metal claws, and the same metal in the claws grafted onto our skeletons. We managed to escape and Logan gave me his dogtags which Ah have worn every day since I got them. He said that he would find me to get them back. Ah gave him my dogtags so he could remember his promise. Ah still haven't told him Ah loved him."

  


"So, these people are pretty strong." Betsy said.

  


"Yeah." Rogue replied.

  


"So Rogue, you still haven't seen him since the day you got your claws?"Amanda asked.

  


"No, I haven't seen him since."Rogue said with a sigh.

  


"Don't worry I have a feeling you might be seeing him soon."Jean said.

  


Rogue just nodded and Betsy said,"Rogue. In all the years I have known all you, I have learned one thing."

  


"What would that be?"Rogue asked.

  


"When Jean says something totally unbelievable, believe it. Especially with what Jean is." Betsy continued.

  


"Ah guess ya are raight." Rogue said.

  


The rest of the ride was pretty much silent. Jean was watching the monitors with Betsy. Rogue and Amanda were just getting their minds in gear for the rescue. 

Finally, Jean landed the Blackbird a little ways away from the base, behind some rocks.

  


They got off the Blackbird and Jean and Betsy did a mental scan of the area. After getting the all clear, the girls began stealthily moving towards their target.

  


It didn't take them long to get through the gate, and they found an airduct to crawl through. Rogue who was leading the team told them, the airduct was the one that she used to escape, and if the guys are in the right cell, they would be really close to where the guys would be.

  


They got out of the ariduct where it ended, and they found themselves in a cell. And there were people in it. Unconscious, but alive. Once Amanda, who was in the back of the line crawled out of the ariduct and saw one of the unconscious men and gasped. All the girls looked to her and Jean said,"What's wrong Lepoard(Amanda's codeanme cause she can turn into a snow lepoard.)?"

  


Lepoard walked over to one of the men in the cell, and said,"This is them." 

  


"How do you know luv?" Psylocke(Betsy) asked.

  


"Just trust me. We have to get them out of-"Suddenly, they heard Rogue gasp,"What is it Rogue?"Amanda asked.

  


"Its my tags."She replied shakily.

  


"What?"Jean asked.

  


"You remember that I gave the man my tags, this is him."Rogue explained.

  


"Alright. Lets get them out of here as fast as we can and lets try not to avoid confrontation."Jean ordered.

  


They managed to get all four of the men that were in the cell safely to the Blackbird after having a minor confrontation with some guards.

  


After Jean got the Blackbird into the air, and set the autopilot, she went to help the girls with the people they saved. Jean walked next to Rogue who was standing over a man that looked like he belonged in the instead of the city,"Who is this Rogue?"She asked.

  


"It's the guy from the cell." She replied, not taking her eyes off him.

  


"You mean from Area 51?"

  


"Yeah. These are mah tags."Rogue said showing her the tags that were hanging from his neck. The tags had, Soldier X 947-6642 written on them.

  


"You were known as Soldier X? Why?"

  


"I was supposed to be a super-soldier. That's why they kidnapped me. Logan was supposed to be Weapon X, a very powerful weapon."

  


"His name is Logan?"Jean asked

  


"Yeah." 

  


"When do you think they will wake up?"Jean asked.

  


"Ah think that Logan will wake up first because of his powers. Ah don't really know about the rest, but Ah think Amanda wants the blue one to wake up pretty soon for some reason."

  


"Yeah. I think there is more between them than we really know."

  


"Agreed,"Rogue said,"So Jean. What's gonna happen next?"

  


"Our lives are going to make a turn for the better is all that I can tell you."

  


"Could that have been any vaguer?"Betsy said sitting next to them.

  


"Ah think that was as vague as it could get."Rogue said.

  


"How much longer until we get back to the mansion, Betts?" Amanda asked, not looking at them, but at the unconscious blue man in front of her.

  


"About thirty minutes." She replied.

  


Forty-five minutes later, the girls had gotten back to the mansion, and they got the missing xmen to the hospital wing. The girls briefed the Professor about the mission, and then they went to look after their newest patients. Amanda still hadn't left the blue, elf-like man. The girls knew she was hiding something, so they decided to confront her. Since Rogue was her best friend, Rogue was chosen to ask what was going on,"Amanda. Something's up with you. Spill."

  


"Hmmm? Oh, Rogue. Nothing's up. Why'd you ask?"

  


"Cause you haven't left Kurt's(They know who they are now.) sahide since we found him."

  


"Fine,"Amanda said turning to the girls,"Nine years ago, it was my day to do the marketing run, and it just happened to be Kurt's as well. Since he was is second group, and I was in third, we barely recognized each other. We did the marketing, and when we were going to split into our housing area's, he asked me out, and I accepted."

  


"So that's why you went missing on so many Friday and Saturday nights." Jean said.

  


"Yeah. Well, we dated for two years, and I was really upset when I found out that he was going to be the new first group and was moving with the rest of the Xmen to New York. So our relationship became intimate because we were going to be away from each other for so long. I was devastated when we found out that they went missing. You saw me. I went into a major state of depression."

  


"Well luv, anyone would go into depression if their boyfriend went missing and most-likely dead."Betsy said.

  


"I guess you're right. I just hope he wakes up soon. I really want to talk to him about what has happened." 

  


A little while later, Jean and Betsy went upstairs to change, but Rogue and Amanda decided to wait until Kurt and Logan to wake up. 

  


Rogue was sitting on a chair, with her feet propped up on the back of another chair, reading a magazine when she heard a grunt from the bed next to her. She looked up at Logan who had opened his eyes and was trying to sit up. She helped him up and he said,"Where am I? What hap-"He stopped when he saw the face of the person next to him and whispered,"Rogue? Is that you?"

  


She smiled at him and said,"Yeah shuga. It's me."

  


"Where am I. Where are the others?"

  


"You're back at the Mansion. The othas are all here. Don't worry...Do you remember what happened?"

  


"Yeah we went on a mission in Florida and some people from Area 51 kidnapped us. How long have we been missing?"

  


"Fahive years." Was all she said. 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I promise that some things that are really confusing to you now will be explained later(Like when Betsy says: "Especially with what Jean is"). I also wanted to explain about the story overall. There are going to be 3 books. Each book will have three stories. All the books go one after another like sequels. Here is a little outline of the stories and how this will be turning out:

  


X Girls, X Guys Book 1: The Beginning Of A New Journey.

  


Part 1:The Phoenixian Lights

Chapter 1:The Saving Of The Predecessors

  


Part 2:Saving Phia III

  


Part 3:Life On The Enterprise E(Weddings Left And 

Right)

  


X Girls, X Guys Book 2: Revenge Of The Unknown

  


Part 4:Kidnapped By An Enemy Who Is More Than It Seems

  


Part 5:Daughter Of The Phoenix Knows More Than You Think

  


Part 6:Saving The Kidnapped. The Enemy Escapes And Is No Longer Unknown.

  


X Girls, X Guys Book 3: Revenge Of The Now Known Enemy. The Children's Turn

  


Part 7:Kidnapped II And Another Escape

  


Part 8:The Search

  


Part 9:Finally Found, And Destroyed. The Last Part Of The Saga

  


This is the titles of the story. I will post it at the end of each chapter and a little more will be added to it. Plz review.

Jean Summers47 


	2. Confessions And The Beginning Of A New M...

X Girls, X Guys Book 1: The Beginning Of A New Journey

Part 1:The Phoenixian Lights

Chapter 2: Confessions And The Beginning Of The Next Mission.

  


AN: Well, here is the next chapter. Now, the team will be learning about their next mission where both teams will be working together. The rest of the X Men will regain consciousness, new relationships will be formed, and Jean will become more enigmatic. I am aware that the last chapter was rather confusing, but in later chapters, everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, will be explained. I know that the last chapter was also somewhat confusing because I used the names Betsy and Elizabeth, but Betsy is Elizabeth's nickname. And to my reviewer who thought I was confused, I am sorry that I did not explain that in the first chapter. As for the reviewer that asked about the ages of the characters, here they are:

  


Major Characters Ages:

Jean Grey-26

Scott Summers-25

Rogue-Old(No one knows)

Logan-Old(No one knows)

Amanda Sefton-23

Kurt Wagner-22

Remy Lebeau-25

Betsy Braddock-25 

Charles Xaiver-Mid 40's Early 50's

Hank McCoy-Around same age as Xaiver

  


Not As Major Characters:

Katie Grey-18

Jake Masters(No relation to Alex Masters from the show)-18

Mandy Pelton-18

Ben Crispon-17

Maddie Kelson-17

Matt Rogers-18

John Allerdyce-24

Wanda Maximmoff-23

Kitty Pryde-23

Lance Alvers-22

Tabby Smith-22

Brain Braddock-25

Ororo Munroe-25

  


Major Pairings: Jean/Scott, Rogue/Logan(Romy fans plz don't kill me), Elizabeth/Remy, and Amanda/Kurt.

  


Not As Major Pairings(A few are OC's): Katie(OC)/Jake(OC), Mandy(OC)/Ben(OC), Maddie(OC)/Matt(OC),(These next characters won't be in the story for a while)John/Wanda, Kitty/Lance, Ororo/OC(I am not telling who because he doesn't appear for a while in the story) and Tabby/Brian(and more. Much, much more). 

  


Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men. Only the plot is mine.(But I would like the X guys for the holidays).

  


Key:

"....................."=Speak

'.....................'=Thought

*.....................*=Telepathic speak

  


Now, on with the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Where we last left off....

  


Rogue was sitting on a chair, with her feet propped up on the back of another chair, reading a magazine when she heard a grunt from the bed next to her. She looked up at Logan who had opened his eyes and was trying to sit up. She helped him up and he said,"Where am I? What hap-"He stopped when he saw the face of the person next to him and whispered,"Rogue? Is that you?"

  


She smiled at him and said,"Yeah shuga. It's me."

  


"Where am I. Where are the others?"

  


"You're back at the Mansion. The othas are all here. Don't worry...Do you remember what happened?"

  


"Yeah we went on a mission in Florida and some people from Area 51 kidnapped us. How long have we been missing?"

  


"Fahive years." Was all she said.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now...

  


"Five years?!"Logan said, shocked.

  


Rogue only nodded.

  


"Can I go talk to the Prof.?"Logan asked.

  


"Sure. Come on." Rogue said helping him off the med-cot.

  


They walked in silence to the Professors office, and when they arrived, Rogue did not even have to knock when the Professor invited them in.

  


They walked in and Xaiver said,"Logan. I must say, it is good to have you back."

  


"Thanks. Now what are we gonna do about the team situation?"

  


"Yeah."Rogue added.

  


"Well, I wanted to wait until the rest of the team was here, but I have decided that both teams will be working as one from now on."Xaiver said.

  


"All eight of us?" Rogue asked.

  


"Yes all eight of you."

  


"Who is gonna be leading the team? Don't you already have a leader?"Logan asked.

  


"Yes. Jean is the leader of the X Girls(AN: Orignal name ain't it?), but she and Scott will be co-leading the team from now on." Xaiver answered.

"So, does that mean ya have another mission for us? Ah mean, Ah don't think that the guys would like to carry our shopping bags around all day for the next few weeks."Rogue said.(Logan visibly shuddered.)

  


"Yes, I do have a mission for you. This mission is something that will be rather....odd for you Logan, along with the other guys, but the girls will understand what's going on even though they are going to be pretty secretive. Just trust them. They know what they are doing."Xaiver said.

  


"I do like this idea of uniting our two teams, but I don't think Scott will take the sharing of leadership well."Logan said.

  


"You'll be surprised at how well he does take it Logan. Now Rogue, why don't you take Logan to his room and you can talk. I have things to discuss with Jean anyway."Xaiver said.

  


"Are things alright on you know where?"Rogue asked nervously.

  


"Jean will tell you and the rest of the girls later."The professor replied. 

  


Logan, who heard this was suddenly very confused. He just said nothing. 

  


He and Rogue walked out of the professor's office where they saw Jean waiting patiently. Rogue turned to Jean and said,"Do you know what's goin on at home?"

  


"Charles and I need to talk about it. I got some information from a friend that I need to discuss with him the results."Jean replied, confusing Logan even more.

  


Rogue nodded and Jean walked into Charles' office. They continued walking in silence and then Logan said,"OK. What the heck were ya talkin bout back there?"

  


"Ah can't say."Rogue replied.

  


"Why?"

  


"Ah just can't. Ah have a feeling that you will find out, but Ah just can't say."

  


"Fine.(Pause) So, what have ya been doin since we escaped from the labs?"

  


"Nothin really. Right after we got out, Ah met Charles and got the job with Jean and the girls. What did you do?"

  


"Pretty much the same as you."Logan replied.

The walk to Logan's room was mostly silent until they reached Logan's room and Logan asked,"So, should I be worried if my room has changed or not since we went missin?"

  


"Why don't ya go in and see?"Rogue asked with a smile.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner....

  


For the girls, dinner was more crowded than usual. Well, there were eight people there, when there is usually only four. 

  


Scott, Remy, and Kurt had regained consciousness about an hour before dinner, and though Scott wanted to have a meeting right once he had awoken(He woke up last), Charles and Hank both said that they would eat before the meeting. 

  


Dinner was quiet, there weren't really any conversations going on. Well, at least from what the guys could tell. Really, the girls were having a conversation about why Rogue looked a little odd after her talk with Logan before dinner. Rogue was telling them when Jean and Betsy both gasped in shock at a few stray thoughts they had just heard.

  


*Betsy, did you just hear that.*Jean telepathically asked her.

  


*Yes. I did, and I am quite shocked about it.*Betsy replied.

  


*What did ya just hear?*Rogue asked.

  


*Someone has a crush on us.*Betsy replied.

  


*Who?*Amanda asked.

  


"Um.. What's going on between you fillies?"Remy asked, before anyone could telepathically reply.

  


"Nothing."All the girls said at once.

  


"Right."Logan said, sarcastically.

  


Rogue just punched him in the shoulder,"Hey! That hurt!"

  


"Serves ya right."Rogue said, with a smirk.

  


After dinner, the team congregated in Charles' study, so Charles could start the meeting, and explain the new mission. 

  


"Well, I must say. It's nice to see both teams together. Now, down to business. Obviously, I have a mission for you, because I don't think that you want to be carrying the girl's shopping bags for the next few weeks."Charles said with a chuckle.

  


All the guys visually grimaced, as Charles continued,"I have a retrieval mission for you, but only one of you here is going to fully understand the whole of this mission."

  


"What ever we need to retrieve, Remy, will get it."Remy said.

  


"I don't think so Mr. LeBeau. What we need to get are the Phoenixian Lights."

  


Jean gasped,"But..But, how are they here? Shouldn't they be, you know where?"

  


"They should be, but they are here."Charles replied.

  


"What are you talking about Professor?"Scott asked.

  


"Nothing you have to worry about yet, Scott,"Charles replied,"You need to track the pieces that from the key that will release them. I have all the information I can give you loaded in the downstairs computers."

  


"What do ya mean,'all the information you can give us'?"Logan asked.

  


"Everything I can not tell you, Jean knows, and you just have to trust her."Charles said.

  


"Vhy can't you tell us everything?"Kurt asked.

  


"There are certain laws that I must obey, about telling you certain information."Charles replied.

  


"What laws?"Scott asked.

  


"I cannot say that either. Just trust her. Now, I suggest you all pack you things. You will be heading to Australia in the morning."Charles said.

  


"Why are we goin to Australia?"Rogue asked.

  


"You need to pick us second group. They will e working with you."Charles said.

  


"No. Charles, they are too young. This is too dangerous for them. Especially Katie."Jean said. 

"Jean, Katie needs to be there. Don't worry about them, they will be fine."Charles said.

  


"Fine."Jean replied.

  


"Ok, everyone, go pack, and get some rest. You are going to need it."Charles said, excusing them.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well, did you like it? I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken soooooo long to get this out. The next chapter should be out soon. 

Jean Summers47 


	3. Gettin Underway

X Girls, X Guys Book 1: The Beginning Of A New Journey

Part 1:The Phoenixian Lights

Chapter 3: Gettin Underway

  


AN:Well, here is another chapter to my longest series I will be writing. I know that it has been taking me a while to get chapters out for this story, but some of my other stories are just demanding all my time. In this chapter, we will be meeting Jean's younger sister, Katie(and the rest of her team in the next chapter). Also, Jean is going to do something that will confuse everyone until Part 2. Wanda, John, Kitty, Lance, Tabby, and Brian won't be in the story until Part 2: Saving Phia III, but Ororo will be introduced in this chapter. Also, the person Ororo will be paired with, will be introduced in Part 2(He is not an OC though).

  


Major Characters Ages:

Jean Grey-26

Scott Summers-25

Rogue-Old(No one knows)

Logan-Old(No one knows)

Amanda Sefton-23

Kurt Wagner-22

Remy Lebeau-25

Betsy Braddock-25 

Charles Xaiver-Mid 40's Early 50's

Hank McCoy-Around same age as Xaiver

  


Not As Major Characters:

Katie Grey-18

Jake Masters(No relation to Alex Masters from the show)-18

Mandy Pelton-18

Ben Crispon-17

Maddie Kelson-17

Matt Rogers-18

John Allerdyce-24

Wanda Maximmoff-23

Kitty Pryde-23

Lance Alvers-22

Tabby Smith-22

Brain Braddock-25

Ororo Munroe-25

  


Major Pairings: Jean/Scott, Rogue/Logan(Romy fans plz don't kill me), Elizabeth/Remy, and Amanda/Kurt.

  


Not As Major Pairings(A few are OC's): Katie(OC)/Jake(OC), Mandy(OC)/Ben(OC), Maddie(OC)/Matt(OC),(These next characters won't be in the story for a while)John/Wanda, Kitty/Lance, Ororo/OC(I am not telling who because he doesn't appear for a while in the story) and Tabby/Brian(and more. Much, much more). 

  


Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men. Only the plot is mine.(But I would like the X guys for the holidays).

  


Key:

"....................."=Speak

'.....................'=Thought

*.....................*=Telepathic speak

  


Now, on with the story. 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Morning.......

  


Last night, in Jean's opinion was, well, loud. Loud at least for a telepath. 

  


From the telepathic noise Kurt and Amanda made, with the added telepathic noise from Rogue and Logan(Which she had to admit was much louder that Kurt and Amanda), Jean was forced to spend most of her night with Betsy(who couldn't sleep as well from the telepathic noise)in the kitchen, making friends with the aspirin. 

  


Now, she(Jean) and Betsy were heading to the Blackbird with their bags, because they needed to head to Australia. 

  


They walked into the hanger seeing Rogue and Logan were already there. Jean walked over to Rogue and mumbled,"Because of last night, I thought that you and Logan would be down here last from lack of sleep."

  


Rogue blushed and said,"He made me get up early." 

  


"Well, I better go warm up the jet."Jean said tiredly, making her way up the ramp to the Blackbird.

  


"Why's she so damn tired? It's not like she was doing anything last night."Logan said to Rogue.

  


Betsy hit him on the head, and said,"Yeah luv, but you were loud enough to keep us up."

  


Not five minutes later, Kurt, Amanda, Scott, and Remy made their way into the hanger with their bags packed.

  


They all boarded the Blackbird, and took their seats. Jean and Rogue in the cockpit, and everyone else in the seats behind them. 

  


After take off, Jean instated the auto-pilot, and she and Rogue turned their chairs around to face the others,"So Jean, can you tell us anything bout dese Phoenixian Light dat we have to get?"Remy asked.

  


"Well, not much really, without breaking a few laws,"Jean said, beginning her story,"The Phoenixian Lights, were created millions of years ago to be the most powerful thing in the universe. One person, thought they were dangerous, so he supposedly destroyed them. From the information I was able to gather, they were really just sent away, not to be found by anyone other than the chosen one."

  


"And do ve know who ze chosen vone is?"Kurt asked.

  


"I can't say."Jean replied.

  


"Well, is there anything you can tell us about the Chosen One?"Scott asked.

  


"She is very powerful, and will show herself once we find the location of the Lights."Jean said, mysteriously.

  


"Well, that's helpful."Logan muttered.

  


"Well, when you have absolutely no sleep because your friends have really loud thoughts that keep you up all night, you get to the point where you don't want to be really helpful."Jean snapped.

  


"She has a point luv."Betsy said, siding with Jean.

  


They continued talking for a while longer, before Betsy decided to take a nap to make up for the sleep that she missed the night before. Jean knew that she should have done the same, but she decided to wait until after they got settled in Australia.

  


A few hours later, Jean was still sitting in the cockpit, alone since Rogue had left to go sit with Logan, and truthfully, Jean was bored. She was going to go sit in the back and talk with the rest, and have someone else watch the controls, when she got an idea.

  


Jean pressed a few things on one of the monitors, to check if she was close enough to the compound in Australia to contact it. Then she realized that it was almost time to land, and she had to notify the bast that she was coming,"Phoenix to compound, do you read?"Jean asked over the radio.

  


"Loud and clear."Said a voice from the compound.

  


"How are you?"Jean asked.

  


"Fine. Things have been pretty uneventful, but it's fine,"Ororo told her friend,"What about you?"

  


"We just saved our predecessors."Jean said.

  


"The Xmen?"Ororo asked,"I thought they died."

  


"Kidnapped and taken to Area 51."Jean explained.

  


"I've got you on radar. I'm opening the landing bay. See you in a minute."Ororo said.

  


"Thanks. Jean out."Jean said, breaking the connection.

  


Jean then turned around and said to the team,"Everyone, sit down, we're landing."

  


Once Jean landed in the landing bay, Jean quickly grabbed her bag, and exited the Blackbird, without waiting for the rest of her team. Even though they were like family, Ororo was the first person that she became friends with since she first arrived at the compound.

Jean hugged her friend and said,"It's good to see you again."

  


Ororo hugged back and said,"You too. You should have visited more often."

  


"Sorry. We were too busy being bored, and shopping."

  


Once the rest of the team had gotten off the Blackbird, Ororo showed them to where they were going to be staying while at the compound.

  


It was a large suite with eight rooms, four on each side, and two bathrooms on each side. There was also a large balcony, kitchen, living room, and a computer room. 

  


After they unpacked, they went to the kitchen to eat dinner. Once Jean finished, she stood up, and said,"Well, I'll be back in a little while. I have to go call someone."

  


"Going to call Lilly?"Betsy asked.

  


Jean, who was already walking out of the living room(Where they had eaten), turned around and with a smile said,"That's Empress Lilly to all of you."

  


Scott, Logan, Remy, and Kurt were very confused(again), and Remy asked Betsy,"What in de world was dat about, petite?"

  


"Nothing luv. You don't need to know."Betsy replied.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jean............

  


Jean walked out of her suite, and began her walk to the Danger Room. 

  


It wasn't long until she realized she was being followed. She just continued walking until the person behind her said,"He likes you, ya know." 

  


"I am aware of that Katie, but it won't work."Jean replied, as she turned around to address her follower.

  


"Are you sure?"The Katie asked.

  


"Did Charles tell you anything?"Jean asked suspiciously.

  


"Go make your call, and find out. I have a meeting. I'll see you at tomorrow's meeting?"

  


"Count on it.(Pause) It's good to see you again."Jean replied, walking away.

  


"You too."Katie said.

  


Jean walked to the Danger Room in the compound. It was exactly like the one at the mansion, but that one was more advanced. 

  


Jean walked in, and the computer said,"Welcome Phoenix. What simulation would you like today?"

  


"No sims today. Just open my door please."Jean replied.

  


"Password please."

  


"Flight of fire."Jean replied.

  


Suddenly, a wall on one side of the room, slid open like a door. Jean walked inside, and the wall slid shut behind her. 

  


Inside the room was a bunch of futuristic looking computers that had a bunch of different symbols on the keys.

  


Jean sat down in front of one of the computers, and pressed some keys. The symbol that was on the computer screen disappeared and was replaced with the image of a woman. She smiled and said,"Jean! How are you?"

  


"I am fine Mother. I should be asking how you are."

  


"Things have been fine here. How is your father?"

  


"He is fine. He is sending us on a mission to find the Phoenixian Lights."Jean said.

  


"The Lights? I thought they were destroyed."The woman on the screen said, shocked.

  


"They were sent away. So, how is Duncan?"Jean asked.

  


The woman's face fell,"Well, I know I told you that he went to fight. They assimilated him."

  


"What!?"Jean asked.

  


"They got to him a few days ago. I am sorry."

  


"Mother. To tell you the truth, I didn't like him at all. He just wanted the title."Jean replied, saying something she had waited years to say.

  


"I understand,"She said,"Well, there is nothing we can do anyway.(Pause) Do you have anyone else in mind?"

  


"There is someone. He seems to be more than he seems, and he has shown interest in me. I do like him as well, but with my obligation, I couldn't do anything."Jean said.

  


"I just want you to be happy. And I want you to bring him here when you rid us of these things."The woman directed.

  


"Of course, Mother. I will. I must get going. Shall I tell Katie you say hi?"Jean asked.

  


"Please do."

  


"Well, I promise I will talk to you later. Bye."Jean said, pressing a key on the panel in front of her.

  


Jean stood up, and pressed a button on the wall, which triggered the door to open.

  


She left the room, and headed back to the suite. 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well, did ya like? What is this fight about? Who is Jean's father, and who is the person Jean regarded as her mother? Who is Duncan? What does assimilated mean? All these questions and more will be answered in the later chapters. Plz review. 

Jean Summers

  


  



End file.
